ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe
The All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe is a Live-in Action film franchise based on Marvel Comics. Films [[Spider-Man: Web Warriors|''Spider-Man: Web Warriors]] The franchise's first film and the alternate sequel to ''Spider-Man 2 directed by Sam Raimi and produced by the Russo Brothers. The film stars Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson / Iron Spider, James Franco as Harry Osborn / New Goblin, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce banner / Hulk, Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, Daniel Gilliesas John Jameson / Winter Wolf / Man-Wolf, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch, Liv Tyler as Betty Ross, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Cobie Smuldlers as Maria Hill, Ian McDiarmid as Professor Phineas Mason / the Tinkerer, William Hurt as General Ross and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury. The film focuses on Peter Parker having to learn teamwork when a new threat unleashed by Hydra puts New York at risk. Peter must work alongside Iron Man and Hulk to defeat the forces of Hydra, currently led by the mischievous mad scientist known as the Tinkerer and his personal super-soldier assassin: the Winter Wolf. Wolverine: Gods and Mutants The franchise's second film and a companion to Spider-Man: Web Warriors directed by Bryan Singer and starring Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine, Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue, Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier / Professor X, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe / Storm, Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto, Natalie Portman as Jane Foster, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye, Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver, Jaimie Alexander as Sif, Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed / Sabretooth, Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw and Anthony Hopkins as Odin. The film focuses on Logan having to join forces with his old friend and war partner Steve Rogers / Captain America and the prince of Asgard Thor when new hostile threats arrive from other worlds. [[The Thunderbolts (film)|''The Thunderbolts]] The franchise's third film and a follow-up to 'Spider-Man: Web Warriors' and 'Wolverine: Gods and Mutants' directed by Joss Whedon and starring Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, Kristen Stewart as Felicia Hardy / Black Cat, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Jaimie Alexander as Sif, Terry Crews as the voice and motion capture of Korg, Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta and Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson. [[Avengers: Ultimate Revolution|Avengers: Ultimate Revolution]] The franchise's third film and a alternate sequel to the 2012 ''Avengers film, also directed by Joss Whedon and starring most of the main casts of Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Wolverine: Gods and Mutants and introducing Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel. Category:Franchises Category:Movies Category:Marvel Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossovers Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:ShadEmman's ideas